Boba Fett VS Wolverine
Introduction Wiz: The greatest bounty hunter in the Galaxy, Boba Fett Boomstick: Versus Weapon X, Wolverine . He Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who'd win a Death Battle. Boba Fett * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 172 lbs * Age: 35 * Home world: Kamino * Son/Clone of Jango Fett * Master of almost every weapon in the Galaxy * Excellent fighting skills Wiz: The bounty Hunter Jango Fett was cloned for the Republic's grand army for the perfect soldiers. But Jango wanted a clone to himself who's ageing was the normal rate, sort of a son. So Boba Fett was born. He followed his father around on bounties. Boomstick: That sounds exciting! Wiz: It was until Jango was hired by Count Dooku to kill senator Padme Admidala. He failed and then was chased by Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jango Fett got to Geonosis and was told to kill Mace Windu. He failed in doing so and was beheaded. Boomstick: While Boba was watching?! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Well that's just cold! Wiz: Boba traveled around with Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing learning the way bounty hunters do things. Eventully, he became a full time bounty hunter. Boba is feared throughout the Galaxy and is known as the Greatest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy! Boomstick: Wait, the entire galaxy! Even Lobo?! Wiz: Well, those are 2 different universes. The reason Boba is so feared is mostly because of 2 reasons. #1, Boba wairs Mandalorian armor, The Mandalorians are known for their fighting skills and savagery. #2, His weapons. Boba carries a EE-3 blaster rifle and 2 extra K-11 pistols (Like his fathers). A grenade launcher, and even lightsabers! '''Boomstick: LIGHTSABERS!? I thought only Jedi and Sith carried those. Wiz: Boba is so skilled that he has actually killed Jedi and took their lightsabers! Boba also has Wrist Gauntlets that do things like... Gauntlets- * Flamethrower * Fibrecord Whip * Lasers * Concussion Rockets * Rockets Wiz: Boba's armor is also pretty deadly. The Armor is made out of Mandalorian Iron and resists Fire, Poison, Acid & Cold. And his helmet has many different types of sensors and can track up to 30+ targets. Fun Fact: Mandalorians are not allowed to show their face to anyone after they put the helmet on. '''Boomstick: Wait, wouldn't Boba get thirsty while on the hunt? Wiz: Actually, Boba has a drinking straw inside of his helmet. Boba's suit has a micro energy Feild around his suit, making him almost completely invulnerable to physical attacks. Boomstick: So if Superman punched him, it would just bounce off? Wiz: Well, not someone of that strength level but if for say Batman punched him, it wouldn't do much. Boba's suit also has a jet pack. Jet pack- * Hands-free * Max Speed: 90 mph * Homing Rocket Boomstick: So in short, Boba Fett is one of the deadliest people in the Galaxy. Wiz: Yes. Wolverine * Real Name: James Howlett * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 300 lbs * Age: ~ 137 * Member of the X-Men Wiz: James Howlett or Logan is a member of the X-Men that was experimented on and his skeleton and bones was replaced by the metal Adamantium. '''Boomstick: Ada- what now? Wiz: Adamantium. It's the strongest metal on earth. It's believed completely Indestructible. Being able to take hits from Nukes without a strach on it! Boomstick: I'm gonna go buy this stuff on E-Bay! Wiz: Intermission Pre-Fight Slave-1 lands on a rooftop in New York. Boba Fett walks out, he begins to scan the city. He's found his target. He flies off with his jet pack and lands right behind his target. Wolverine turns around. Wolverine: You picked the wrong Mutant to mess with today, bub! Fight! Boba takes out his EE-3 and starts firing. Most of the shots the hit Wolverine and he falls to the ground. Boba Fett: Easy Target. Wolverine stands up. Wolverine: I don't die easily! Boba Fett keeps firing his blaster but Wolverine blocks them with his claws. He swipes at Boba Fetts armor it scratches it. The two get into a hand-to-hand fight with Wolverine kicking boba in the face, making him do a flip in the air. Boba shoots a hook at Wolverine and pulls on the wire to pull Boba towards him. Boba fires his jet pack up and throws Wolverine into a building. Logan runs back out stabs Boba Fett. Boba Fett: Argghh!! Boba activates his flamethrower and burns some of Wolvies skin. Logan's healing factor kicks in and he tries to punch Boba but he uses his jet pack and moves out of the way. Boba gets out his K-11's and starts firing, Wolverine blocks most of the lasers with his claws but a few hit him. Wolverine keeps on running and cuts the boasters in half. He knees Boba in the nuts K.O! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles